Holiday ?
by Asuka Ryu
Summary: Liburan. Sebuah kata yang sangat indah untuk di dengar, tapi... Bagaimana jadinya liburan berubah menjadi sebuah malapetaka ? "Shika, kau ada ide?"/"Kukira aku akan mati disini."/APAAA!"? Peringatan keras! Serius deh! Semi-AU, OOC, OC (Maybe), EYD Hancur, Typo's, Spin-off The Wildlands.


**Holiday ?**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Military, Supernatural, Action, Mystery**

 **Peringatan keras! Serius deh! Semi-AU, OOC, OC (Maybe), EYD Hancur, Typo's**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

Liburan. Siapa yang tidak tau liburan ? Kurasa semua orang tau itu, dan semua orang juga menyukai hal tersebut. Yah sekarang disinilah ak- maksudku kami, disebuah penerbangan menuju kampung halaman tercinta, Jepang.

Ah ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya ? Namaku Naruto, seorang tentara, lebih tepatnya anggota SAT ( _Special Assault Team_ ). Sebenarnya anggota SAT itu masuk kedalam kategori polisi sih. Kami baru saja diberi hadiah karena berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah misi. Hadiahnya berupa liburan. Lagi pula setiap orang butuh liburan bukan ?

Karena kantuk mulai menyerang akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidur, bagaimanapun juga ini penerbangan komersil, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak disini. Kenapa penerbangan komersil ? Yah agar liburan kami terasa lebih nyata, haha.

"Oii, Teme bangunkan aku jika kita sudah sampai oke!?"

"Hn. Dobe" Singkat, padat dan jelas seperti biasa.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Setelah menempuh penerbangan selama 5 jam lamanya. Akhirnya kami sampai di kampung halaman kami. Tak banyak yang berubah kurasa.

Niat awal kami ialah menuju _Kyoto._ Pergi ke kuil terdekat dan sekedar mengucap syukur karena kami diberi keselamatan selama menjalani tugas dan masih hidup hingga saat ini. Namun kami malah terdampar di _Kuoh_ , entah setan apa yang merasuki kami.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye, jadi kami pikir mencari penginapan terlebih dahulu adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagi pula tak ada salahnya berlibur di kota _Kuoh_ kan ? Kudengar ada beberapa tempat menarik di sekitar sini, tapi yah hal itu bisa belakangan. Kami harus mencari penginapan terlebih dahulu.

Yah, itu sih rencana awal kami… Tapi semua itu berubah. Kini kami berdiri di depan seekor makhluk setengah ular dengan bagian tubuh bagian bawah berupa ular dan tubuh bagian depan berupa wanita.

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat kami sedang mencari penginapan, ada seorang wanita datang menemui kami dan meminta pertolongan. Dia berkata bahwa adiknya disekap oleh preman di sebuah bangunan kososng. Kami tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut pun memimpin jalan menuju bangunan kosong tersebut. Tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berada sebelumnya, hanya saja perasaan ku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres disini.

Setelah sampai, tepat sebelum wanita tersebut berniat masuk. Aku memegang lengan wanita tersebut dan berkata "Lebih baik kau mencari bantuan. Biar kami yang mengurus preman – preman itu" kataku.

Wanita tersebut pun mengangguk dan pergi menjauh dari bangunan tempat kami berdiri sekarang ini. Setelah cukup lama menyisir bangunan kosong ini, akhirnya kami sadar bahwa kami telah di tipu.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kami berdiri terpaku, layaknya serigala yang melihat sekumpulan domba yang siap di santap. Wanita jadi – jadian tersebut menjilat bibirnya sensual dan berkata "Sepertinya kalian telah masuk kedalam perangkap ku. Nee~ _ningen_."

Andai kami diberikan izin membawa senjata ke tempat umum, mungkin kami akan sangat bersyukur. Oh ayolah, bukan berarti kami seorang tentara, kami bisa mengalahkan makhluk jadi – jadian dengan tangan kosong.

Sungguh, kepalaku terasa mau pecah. Apa yang kami anggap hanya mitos kini berada tepat di depan kami. Apakah kami harus menganggap itu mitos ?

"Sepertinya hari ini aku benar – benar beruntung. Bisa memakan empat manusia sekaligus."

Hiii. Mendengarnya saja membuatku merinding. Oii kau bersungguh – sungguh mau memakan kami ? Setidaknya biarkan aku melepas keperjakaan ku terlebih dahulu.

"Shika, kau ada ide ?" Kata ku, berbisik ke Shikamaru.

"Ada" Sungguh ? Biasanya dia akan berkata merepotkan atau sejenisnya.

"Apa itu ?"

"Lari!"

"APAAA!"

Mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan ku sendiri yang masih terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun ikut berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Nfufufu~ Tak akan kubiarkan kalian kabur begitu saja _ningen_."

Wanita itu dengan cepat melempar balok kayu yang ada di samping nya. Karena insting kami sebagai tentara kami berhasil menghindari lemparan balok kayu tersebut dengan berpencar menjadi dua kelompok dan berhasil lolos dari maut.

Namun kami belum bisa tenang. Wanita tersebut kembali melemparkan pipa besi dan barang – barang lainnya ke sembarang arah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke arah pipa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berada, mengambil pipa tersebut dan berlari ke arah monster di depan ku.

"Hoh, kau mau melawan ? Menarik."

Aku mengayunkan pipa yang kupegang ke arah wanita tersebut dan ditahan dengan mudah olehnya. Sungguh aku benar – benar kesal, aku serasa menjadi semut dan sedang melawan seekor gajah. Tapi, perlu diingat. Semut dapat mengalahkan gajah.

"Kukira kau akan kabur, nee~ _ningen_."

"Sayang-nya kami tak berniat untuk kabur."

"Hoooh menarik. Bagaimana kal-" perkataan wanita tersebut terputus tak kala sebuah benda tajam menembus jantung wanita tersebut.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Kukira aku akan mati disini. Tapi sepertinya analisis Shikamaru memang selalu akurat, walau dia sedikit pemalas. Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Kami bukan berniat kabur, melainkan memancing-nya masuk ke perangkap kami. Disisi lain salah satu dari kami mengambil benda – benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.

Salah santunya adalah kaca yang pecah akibat lemparan yang membabi – buta tersebut. Karena wanita tersebut menyombongkan dirinya, ia tak sadar bahwa ada salah satu dari kami yang berada di belakang-nya dan siap menusuk-nya.

Bagaimana pun juga, saat pelatihan menjadi seorang agen spesial, kami diajari bagaimana bertahan dalam situasi genting seperti saat ini. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi, kami segera pergi dari tempat ini dan berniat ke rencana awal kami, yaitu mencari penginapan.

 _Line Break_

Pagi harinya kami melakukan rapat untuk membahas hal semalam. Kami juga sempat diberi tahu oleh para warga bahwa orang – orang disekitar sini banyak yang hilang akhir - akhir ini. Salah satu warga mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pembunuh yang bersembunyi di bangunan kosong yang kami masuki kemarin.

Kami tak bisa berkata bahwa yang menculik para adalah wanita jadi – jadian, mungkin kami akan dianggap gila akan hal tersebut. Jadi pagi ini kami melakukan rapat kecil.

Kami memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut. Terlebih aku sedikit tertarik dengan kasus semacam ini, walalu sebenarnya aku takut dengan yang namanya hal – hal yang berbau horror. Siang nya kami langsung kembali menuju _Tokyo_ untuk mengambil persenjataan kami. Dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap, akhirnya alasanku untuk menyelidiki kasus ini diterima oleh _Keibu_. Yah walaupun harus berbohong sih. Kalau ketahuan bisa berabe urusanya nanti.

Setelah urusan dengan atasan selesai, kami langsung kembali ke _Kuoh_ dan harus kembali mencari penginapan. "Entah kenapa aku merasa _déjà vu_ " kata ku, tanpa mengurangi fokus ku terhadap mobil yang sedang ku kendarai.

Yah mungkin ini akan menjadi petualangan yang menarik atau bahkan malapetaka bagi kami, tapi ya. Tugas kami adalah melindungi warga kami dari teroris atau ancaman yang lain, walau pun membunuh seekor monster tak semudah membunuh manusia biasa.

 _ **Tsuzuku~**_

AN: Sebelum-nya saya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu terkait fiksi ini. Disini Naruto dan keempat tim-nya tidak akan memiliki kemampuan supernatural maupun secred gear. Jadi nanti Naruto akan melawan musuh2 nya hanya dengan persenjataan dan keahliannya sebagai seorang tentara. Untuk fiksi The Wildlands akan saya remake agar ceritanya nyambung dengan fiksi ini, tapi itu nanti. Sekarang saya fokus dengan cerita ini dulu .Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan di chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Jaa ne.

 _ **Kamus**_

Keibu: Commander = Chieft Inspector dalam kepemimpinan SAT

 _ningen_ : Manusia


End file.
